


That's When I Knew

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: sweet moments [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Memories, True Love, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: The sky was blanketed with a tranquil black, dazzled with stars in infinite measure. The night was calm and the castle was quiet, but Belle and Adam were far from ready to part from each other for the day.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: sweet moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334377
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	That's When I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet little thing I put on Tumblr some months ago. Thought it should have a place here, too. :)

They sat close. They’d been nearly inseparable since things had changed; since magic no longer held her cursed grip on the castle and those inside. Belle rested her head on Adam’s shoulder, sunken in his relaxed state, but still strong. Their fingers were intertwined, dancing together, anxious to explore every inch of the other’s hand. The sky was blanketed with a tranquil black, dazzled with stars in infinite measure. The night was calm and the castle was quiet, but Belle and Adam were far from ready to part from each other for the day.

“Do you remember,” Belle spoke up in a whisper, breaking their peaceful silence. “The night of our first dance, when I saw what they were doing to my father so... you let me go?” 

“Yes,” Adam replied. Of course, he remembered. It had been all that filled his mind before that night had ended. Belle racing out of his chambers, mirror in hand, heels clicking against the floor, her dress flowing behind her like sun flares. He thought he’d never see her again. 

“That’s when I knew.” 

“Knew what?”

“How much you loved me,” she said, leaning off his shoulder. “You saw how important it was for me to leave. And... I didn’t know it then but, my leaving meant the curse would’ve never been broken.” Her words were calculated, laced with guilt, like she’d been turning over the event a hundred times, as though she should have known. She held his hand delicately in hers, how close she was to never seeing it, never feeling its warmth. 

“But, you came back.” 

“But you didn’t know that I would!” Belle looked at him, and he met her gaze. She looked into those damned blue eyes, the same ones that had struck her in the first place. 

The prince shook his head. “Didn’t matter,” he said softly. 

Belle furrowed her eyebrows, falling silent. She returned her head to his shoulder, wishing she could stop imagining her dear Adam wasting away and forgotten, knowing she could never have left him. 

“Though,” Adam continued, a lightness about his voice, like he was smiling. “You’ve no idea how grateful I am that you did come back, my love.” He kissed her head, then looked up at the night sky. A million things could have happened, but he would spend the rest of his life thanking the stars that out of everything, Belle came back.


End file.
